


The call of the wild (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 13 - Writer's pick [Tooth and Nail (alternate version)])

by Ivelia



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivelia/pseuds/Ivelia
Summary: Part of my attempt for #FFXIVWrite2020 - September 13 (Day 13 - Writer's pick [Tooth and Nail (alternate version)])Chocobos have a beak and talons instead of teeth and nails; but that does not mean that they can't have a loyal heart.No spoiler, could be part of an origin story fr my Mary-Sue-ish WoL that I'll probably never write. Dedicated to one of the goodest bois, the Legacy Chocobo.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906951





	The call of the wild (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 13 - Writer's pick [Tooth and Nail (alternate version)])

**Author's Note:**

> "In the five years following your sudden disappearance at Carteneau Flats, your ever-faithful chocobo spent each waking moment galloping across the realm in search of his lost master. His myriad adventures are nothing less than fantastical and heartbreaking... but that is a story for another day."

\- A chocobo?

The knowledge, coming from gods knows where, trickled to her mind as she considered the village chief’s request. Chocobos in Eorzea were of Ishgardian breed, and pretty rare since the Holy See had closed its doors. Their ownership was pretty regulated, so it was pretty surprising that someone would let one of those precious birds run free.

\- “Yes, it’s been running around recently, almost eviscerating everyone in its path. It’s a dangerous beast, and you’re to cull it.” He sneered “That’s quite the graduation from dormices and ladybugs, but you’ve gotta earn your keep around these parts”. She kept her face neutral,as always, repressing her need to demonstrate her ladybug slaying techniques on the guy. Soon, she could have enough savings to leave this god damned place, so it would be better to avoid making any waves for now. For a while, she had felt that she had been overstaying her welcome in this village, and while she felt grateful toward the old couple that had taken care of her amnesiac self since she had mysteriously appeared in these woods, she had more than repaid them through odd jobs, farming, delivering stuff, hunting more or less (often less) creature, being the community’s maid / monster hunting errand girl. She vaguely felt that she needed to be elsewhere, the feeling indistinct at the edge of her mind, so the prejudiced attitude and general unfriendliness of the locals didn’t phase her that much.

* * *

\- “It’s there!” 

Some of the men where encircling the bird in a clearing, where it was thrashing around, fighting tooth and nail to free itself from a rudimentary trap baited by tasty gysahl greens; it probably couldn’t resist those, as the fare it could find in the wild Shroud was not quite to its taste. As opposed to the usual, meek, skittish chocobos that could mostly be seen drawing carriages, it had longer yellow feathers, with dark black tips that gave it a wilder, untamed appearance, and a strange sigil could be made out on its dirty, sharp beak.

She was tasked to get rid of the menace, should the villagers fail to subdue it for a last time, so there she stood, bow in hand, ready to strike in case something went wrong, which was a definite possibility. Given its size, fearlessness in the face of humans, and practised moves as it deftly avoided the blows, this bird had obviously been trained for warfare; as it stood, it was a miracle that none of those harassing it with makeshift pikes and ropes had ended up with their entrails sprawling to the floor. The pieces of ancient, rotten riding equipment still attached to it told the story of a steed gone rogue after its (cavalier)’s demise. 

As she kept her weapon at the ready, her gaze crossed the bird’s and it suddenly started writhing towards her with renewed force, calling incessantly, its tone strangely _happy?_ A name was on the tip of her tongue, like so many things in her new life. She felt her nape itch painfully, and she _knew_ that she couldn’t let this bird be captured, or even worse, killed, here. Drawing back her bow, she let loose an arrow with a frightening accuracy from some, an unfortunate clumsiness for others as it fled straight to cut one of the main ropes from the trap, letting the feathered fury free to rampage. Intimidated by the restless, sharp talons and keen beak, the more cowardly hunters stepped back, the opening in their ranks big enough to let the clever bird escape from the encirclement, shoving the nearby men to the forest floor as she ran after it in hot pursuit, leaving the others in the dust.

After running for a while, enough to shake off any potential followers, she stopped, looking around, and on instinct, whistled a peculiar sound. Almost instantly, the former war steed emerged from behind nearby trees, eyes bright, sauntering towards her as if asking for praise. She extended her hand, and the animal, soft, docile, came to rub his beak against it, softly cooing in pleasure as she moved to rub the sensitive areas of its face and neck. 

\- “We know each other, right...?” The gigantic bird bumped her enthusiastically, almost pushing her off balance. “And you’ve been looking for me?” She couldn’t speak bird, but she felt like she could make out, or rather, remember the meaning of the chocobo’s cries … It couldn’t be… _She_ used to be its rider? How long had the poor thing been running around? It couldn’t be, it had been looking for her, right? She could make out on its form, the weight of years of neglect and life in the wilderness. How long…? She felt sorry for it, and ashamed that for all its loyalty, the only thing she could offer was a hazy sense of familiarity. Her voice broke as she whispered: “I can’t remember yet, but… We can still make new memories, right?” 

She removed the ropes from the trap that were still attached to it, and directed the bird towards the deeper parts of the forest. She obviously couldn’t take it back to the village, declaring that it had been hers all along. After all, such a bird was a rare find, so there was now way they’d give up on it readily, and given the staunch regulations given their current scarcity, she could even end up in trouble with the authorities since she wouldn’t even be able to prove that she didn’t steal it somewhere or something; around these parts, she could end up in irons before she could even think of putting up an argument. So the most logical choice was to have it stay in the wild for a little bit more, away from the nearby settlements, and come and fetch it when she was ready to leave this god damn forest and start anew somewhere else.

\- “Stay there, and wait for me to come and fetch you, OK?” The bird stamped disapprovingly, gluing itself to her to show its reluctance to part. After running around the realm for what seemed to be years, of course it would have separation issues. She had to pet him reassuringly for a long time “This time, I’ll come back. I’m here now, right?” until the bird finally relented and disappeared into the woods, a sad cry in its trail.

When she came back empty-handed, the villagers were not too happy to hear that she failed to secure the beast. But she endured, ignoring their usual ramblings about her being a useless Duskwight bitch, a parasite that couldn’t do anything right, thinking that in a while, at the sound of her whistling, she would be able to ride her feathery partner again to go on brand new adventures.


End file.
